prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat (Charlotte DiLaurentis)
Red Coat is the disguise used by CeCe Drake on at least two occasions. Series Season 2 UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to the one Vivian Darkbloom wore. Mona looks up at her and says "I did everything you asked me to". Its later learned this was CeCe Drake, but Mona hallucinated her as Alison. Season 4 Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown if this was a lie. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair, meaning CeCe is in possession of a coat herself. Later, CeCe is seen in a black hoodie, meaning she may be on the A-Team. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill. The girls try to figure out where she is when they see Red Coat running over to the sawmill. They chase her inside but she disappears. The girls frantically attempt to get Emily out but to no avail. Suddenly Red Coat shuts off the machine and takes off. The girls hear a noise and look up and another "Red Coat" is on the stairs. [Aria chases her up and the two fight. Aria eventually kicks off her mask to reveal CeCe Drake. CeCe pushes Aria and attempts to escape by swinging down on a rope but the rope breaks and CeCe falls. Aria grabs her hand but her sleeve tears and CeCe plummets to the ground. Season 5 EscApe From New York It is revealed by Alison that CeCe only wore the Red Coat in 4x12 to help her distract "A". It is also possible CeCe really was "Red Coat" as she wore the disguise more than once. Appearances Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked Season 4 (2/24) *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't Season 5 (1/25) *EscApe From New York Notes *Alison claims CeCe saved Emily from "A", however, Mona says to CeCe "I did everything you asked me too." and also CeCe was seen in a black hoodie, meaning CeCe is somehow affiliated with 'A' and The A-Team. Though, Mona may have only hallucinated CeCe as "A" which is why she reported to her. *CeCe was at some point telling Mona what to do but Alison confirmed CeCe was not one of the real Red Coat's. This means she wasn't one of the many Red Coat's in Seasons 3 and 4. *CeCe is one of three Red Coat's. **The main identity is Big A who leads around the A-Team. **The secondary identity is Alison DiLaurentis who uses the disguise to help her friends. **The tertiary identity is CeCe herself, who uses the disguise for unknown reasons. *It is possible CeCe was the Red Coat at the Hoedown and not Alison or Big A. Gallery S04E12_2875529.png RedC_CeCe.png CeCeRun.png RedDeaD.png Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Red Coat